Chocolate
by omeganaruto
Summary: its Valentine's day, and one little girl decides to get her new friends some sweets...but something happens, who is there to help out.  AkiXRuka, OneShot


First try at a Terrible cliché pairing fic. Favorite 5D's pairing AkiXRuka

Chocolate

"Um, please excuse me." the small child made her way through the busy street. It was that time of year, and with her new friends she wanted to make it special.

"Darn it Rua," the green haired girl thought to herself. "You were suppose to of woke me up earlier." Ruka sighed, knowing she couldn't trust her brother with certain things.

After a few minutes of making her way through Neo Domino, she finally let out a sigh of relief. "Made it," with a smile she rushed into 'The Candy Glass' hoping to make her dead line.

* * *

><p>"phew, I barely made it." walking out of the store, the child let out another sigh of relief. "Thanks, Rua!" Ruka thought back to her twin from earlier. "He knows just how hard it is to get some of these chocolates." She said tightening her grip on her bag of sweets. She smiled thinking of how everyone would react to her generosity.<p>

"For a couple of them, it may be a first!" thinking about Crow and Yusei and them growing up in Satellite. "I hope they do enjoy their Valentine's gift." she giggled as she looked through her bag to make sure once more they were safe.

She was unsure for most of the part: for Jack, she read that he likes "Cyber End Reese's," She got Crow one of those heart-shaped boxes with those little chocolate bites in them, Aki seemed to be one of those girls that would like white chocolate, and for Yusei she wasn't sure so she got him a variety pack.

"Though, I shouldn't of got anything for you!" looking down at the one box meant for her brother, she placed everything back into her bag. Checking her watch, she noticed the time and began to pick up the speed, heading to the bus stop.

* * *

><p>"Rua, this is also your fault." Ruka sighed, she missed the bus, the last one for a few hours. At this point she really had no choice, she had to make it the rest of the way on foot.<p>

At this point, Ruka could care less if her twin brother made it to their get together. With a sigh, the small girl decided to take a short cut by going through the park that was near there. Ruka smiled as she saw she was now making good timing, it would be close but she should make it in time.

"Oops, Sorry kiddo!" A large boy ran by, knocking over the small child on the bridge. "Sorry, but I'm late, for a VERY important date!" he grinned, excited what was to happen, not noticing what he had just done.

"Oh no," The small child cried, the boy's voice fell deaf to her ears. "The chocolate!" Ruka stared over the railing, she saw the bag floating in the water, the valentine treats sinking into the river. "after all of that." the green haired child fell to her knees tears welled up in her eyes.

* * *

><p>The small child made her way to the end of the park, her head was down, she wanted to return home and not see anyone. "All of it, is gone." tears began to run down her cheek, she kept on imagining everyone's disappointed faces that they were getting nothing from her.<p>

"Ruka!" the tiny ears perked up at the sound of her name. Ruka began to look around to see where the familiar voice was coming from. She finally saw the woman on the homemade D-Wheel, wearing her normal street attire, stopped at the end of the park.

"Aki!" Ruka showed a faint smile, she began to walk towards her, until she noticed it. Hanging from Aki's elbow, a plastic was placed to the side of her body, Ruka knew what it was filled with. Ruka's eyes were filled once more, she rushed over to her friend, the X-Black Witch.

"Ruka!" Aki was caught off guard for a minute as the child started running to her in tears. The tiny girl only stopped as reached the elder woman, burying her face into her lap.

"Aki! I'm so Sorry!" Ruka let her tears out. Aki could only rub the child's back in order to comfort her.

"So, is that what happened." Aki walked over to the sniffling child. Aki sat down and placed her arm behind Ruka on the back of the bench, after hearing about the child's day.

"I'm sorry Aki, I even had some chocolate for you." Ruka was easing up, but she was still breathing heavily. Aki couldn't help but smile at the girl, she was still a little kid, she couldn't help but over exaggerate over such little things.

"I know," Aki said, trying to break the mood, she turned around Ruka wondered what she was going to do. "I was going to give it to you later," Aki said coming out of the bag. "But I would like for you to have it now!" The older woman smiled presenting the child with a little gift.

Ruka was in awe. In Aki's hand was a large chocolate Heart, it self was wrapped in red foil with a little pink bow. To Ruka this was extremely cute, she couldn't help but take the chocolate from Aki. The woman sitting beside her just smiled as she saw the child was feeling better.

"You can go ahead and eat it, if you want to." Aki motioned the child, knowing what exactly was on her mind. Ruka wasted no time, she quickly unwrapped the package and began to each the chocolate. Aki couldn't help but give a little laugh, she was definitely a child.

About half way through, Ruka's expression changed.

"Whats wrong Ruka?" the red haired woman asked.

"Its nothing," Ruka said looking away from the woman, chocolate covered her lips. "I just wished I had something to give to you." she became more depressed, thinking back to the chocolate that was at the bottom of the river.

"Hey Ruka!"

"Yes, Ak-" she turned her head, only for her chin to be grasped into the hand of the red haired woman. Ruka looked up to Aki, as Aki looked down to her, her eyes seemed different.

Ruka was caught off guard, Aki had surprised her as their lips met. Ruka's eyes went wide as the older woman's tongue made its way past her lips and into her mouth. Aki's tongue began to move around the child's own tongue, Ruka's expression began to change according to how she was feeling at the moment, her tongue twitched.

Ruka had no idea what to do in the situation, she let the other person do what she thought was right. Aki's hand placed itself onto the small child's cheek, the green haired child could feel the woman's tongue try to meet her hand through her cheek. Aki's other hand went to the other cheek, as her tongue did the same before.

A minute or so went by as silence continued on. The red haired woman pulled her tongue out, Ruka had no idea what happened, but her body acted as if she didn't want it to leave. Aki placed one kiss on Ruka's lips as she let go of her cheeks.

"Aki!" Ruka was at a lost for words, no idea what she should say.

"To tell you the truth." Aki smiled, licking a bit of drool from her lip. "I prefer Chocolate kisses myself." she smiled, pushing back a bang, she placed one more kiss on Ruka's forehead.

"Yeah, I…um…I'll remember that!" Ruka, no longer even trying, blurted out the first thing that came to her lips.

"Well, any way," Aki smiled, she wiped off the little bit of chocolate that was around Ruka's mouth with her finger. "I think its about time to meet the others." after licking her finger clean, she smiled down at the small child, Aki stood up from the bench and began heading to her motorcycle.

"Uh, Right!" Ruka's mind came back to the situation at hand, as she began to get up, before she touched something. "Um, Aki you forgot your bag!" she said grabbing a hold of the bag Aki was recently carrying.

"Hmm," Aki turned to see what the little girl was talking about. "I don't know what you're talking about," She said, the little girl looked in confusion. "I didn't have enough time to do any shopping for Valentine's day" she said with a sincere face, turning around she headed back to their destination.

"Aki!" Ruka said, but it took no time for her to understand the situation. With a smile, Ruka clutched the bag of Chocolate tighter with one hand, and Aki's heart in the other. She quickly rushed up to the woman.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Aki!" Ruka said, smiling to the woman beside her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ruka!" Aki smiled back down to the little girl.


End file.
